Jupiter's Gone: Legacy
by Allura99
Summary: Book VIII of Jupiter's Gone. Blood calls as the fates of Cignus and Jupiter become entwined. Will the oak suffer the same fate as the ebony?
1. Chapter 1: In the Darkness Binding

Chapter 1: In the Darkness Binding

Without saying goodbye, Cami shut off the message system in her temporary office and ran out the door. She knew that if Lysia said that something was urgent, you had better come running. A thousand possible emergencies flashed through the doctor's mind, each growing more horrible than the previous one.

'What more can happen?' she wondered, now racing down through the corridors that lead to the medical wing. She would glance briefly on Ilene and hopefully find Dr. Cross. She needed him to care for the patients alone in her absence.

"Galen, wait up! It's urgent!" Cami called, running down the hallway.

Surprised, Galen turned around. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Cami replied. She froze when she realized that an awake Elara was in his arms. "Elara, thank heaven, you're awake! You'd better come, too."

"Cami, what's going on?" Elara cried.

"Lysia has called a meeting of all the Sailors, Dylan, and the captain of the guard," Cami explained. "I was going to ask Dr. Cross to stay on duty while I go."

Elara paled. "You don't think that something's happened?"

"Whoa, Elara," Cami said, hoping that she was exuding more conviction than she truly felt, "you're jumping to conclusions. Maybe Lysia's heard from Leda and the others."

"Yes, maybe," Elara said quietly.

Galen squeezed her briefly. He had wondered the same thing she had. Things on Jupiter had been going from bad to terrible at a frightening pace. He didn't know how much more bad news the sisters and their family could take.

"We'd better get moving," Cami stated. "Waiting isn't going to help anything."

They quickly made their way through the hallways, Galen still carrying Elara despite her protests. Within a few minutes they had arrived. Seeing the bleak expressions of the captain of the guards, Iphigenia, the twins, and everyone else in the room, Elara's heart sank.

"This can't possibly be good," she whispered.

Holding her tighter and noting Lysia's pale, stricken face, Galen knew Elara was right.

* * *

One of the guards threw Catilyn's unconscious form into Alex's arms while another opened a thick wooden door. Before he could get a good grip on his wife, Alex was shoved through the doorway. Feeling Caitlyn fall, he turned and took the brunt of the landing.

"Long live the Prince and Princess of Jupiter," a guard jeered, slamming the door.

Alex carefully sat up and examined his wife. Caitlyn had been unconscious for a long time and he feared that the blow to her head may have caused some permanent damage. Although she appeared to be breathing and otherwise functioning fine, he just wasn't sure. He wasn't medically trained.

"If only Elara or somebody was here," he whispered desperately.

Glaring around the room, he found it wasn't a dungeon cell. Rather, it was a simple guestroom, meaning that they were locked in Naffid's or some supporter's house. Gently, Alex picked up his wife and laid on her on the plain bed. He quickly removed her shoes and tucked her under the quilts. He didn't know who had paid them the small favor of letting them stay together, but Alex was nonetheless grateful.

He turned away from the bed reluctantly and examined their prison. The main chamber was a simple bedroom with three doors. One door was the one they entered through and undoubtedly guarded. Another door led to a closet which contained extra quilts. The final door led to a plain bathroom. There were no windows and no sizeable vents, offering no escape for the captive nobles.

With a sigh, Alex sat at the foot of the bed, watching his wife breathe. 'I should have listened to your instincts, Cait,' he silently realized. 'You knew something wasn't right, but I didn't really pay attention. I'm sorry. Oh, Caitlyn, I'm sorry.'

Closing his eyes, he reached for his wife hand and vowed that she would get well, that they would get through this, and that Naffid was going pay dearly.

* * *

". . . and your legacy."

Leda sat up in the bed and swung her legs off the edge of the bed, fighting to keep quiet so Paul would continue to sleep. However, she immediately felt an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against a warm wall of flesh. Trembling, she clung to her husband.

"You're okay," Paul whispered, stroking her hair. "You're safe. It was just a nightmare."

She nodded, but the images of the dream were still vivid in her mind. 'The ebony and the oak, Cignus and Jupiter, Cignus fallen and Jupiter to follow. My future and my legacy.' Leda shivered convulsively.

Paul tightened his hold. "Shh, love. It was just a dream." He felt so inadequate, repeating the trite phrases over and over, but he couldn't think of anything else to do.

While Leda had still experienced visions during their marriages, her nightmares had never reached the levels as the ones on Cignus. It hurt him to see his wife so shaken, especially when he seemed so helpless to do anything about it. Yet, he would continue to be unable to do anything until Leda decided to tell him what was she was experiencing.

'Leda, let me in. Don't keep shutting me out,' he pleaded silently. 'Please, love.'

Closing her eyes, Leda could almost feel Paul's frustration and concern. While she wasn't sure her dream was exactly foretelling, she knew that her secrecy was hurting him.

"Continue to have faith in those you love, Lady Leda," Cassandra had told her a long time ago. "No matter how dark the circumstances become. Remember my words."

Leda had wondered why she had remembered those words now. The Princess of Jupiter had thought they were about her fight with Paul before Nadomus kidnapped her. Yet, she wondered if Cassandra had seen deeper into the future, to this present crisis. How much did the Guardian of Hope truly know about what was happening?

Paul gently held her against him, continuing to stroke her hair. Her wonderings about Cassandra would have to wait. The Guardian was right that Leda needed to trust in those she loved. Sighing, she opened her eyes and pulled back slightly out of Paul's arms so she could face him.

"It wasn't just a dream, Paul," she said quietly. "I think it was another vision."

His arms tightened again, a myriad of thoughts running through his mind. After a lengthy pause, he asked quietly, "What did you see?"

Quietly, with a strangely calm voice, she told him everything. She told of the vision and it's frightening images. She gave him the details of Ulei's story. Finally, she told him of her feelings of being torn between two things.

"It doesn't seem good, does it, Paul?" she concluded with a shaky laugh.

He hugged her fiercely, as if he was protecting her from the future her visions were foretelling. "We don't know what it all means just yet, Leda. Hopefully, things were become clearer, if you have more dreams."

"Something to look forward to," she murmured.

Paul took one of her ice-cold hands and placed it on his chest. "Leda, look at me."

Perplexed, she gazed up at him with her stormy gray eyes. "What is it, Paul?"

He pressed her hand tighter against his chest. "I love you. When I married you, I promised to love you for better or for worse. I promised forever."

"I promised the same to you," she replied, using her free hand to cup his cheek.

He smiled briefly. "Sometimes, it seems you forget my vow. You take or do too much on your own, love. Please, remember, that I am here. As long as my heart beats, it's yours."

Leda closed her eyes briefly. "I'm sorry, Paul. I should have told you all this a long time ago."

He gave her a genuine smile. For a moment, Leda's worries and anxieties melted away. He loved her, the love shining from his eyes promising that they would face the future together. Taking her hand, he kissed the back of it.

"Let's not make these secrets a habit," he quipped.

Grateful for the joke, she laughed. "I'll try."

As the laughter faded, the couple just held each other. For the first time since their arrival on Cignus, Leda felt a tentative, but genuine, hope. As she smiled, she found herself yawning. Paul chuckled.

"I think we still have a while before Cassandra gets us," he said. "Want to give sleep another try?"

She nodded. "That's a good idea. Who knows when she will let us have another break?"

They stretched out on the narrow cot, arms still wrapped around one another. Kissing his wife's forehead, Paul drew the blankets over them. "Sleep well, love."

"Sweet dreams, Paul." Then, Leda curled against him and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Setting the Stage

Chapter 2: Setting the Stage

Cassandra had the group assembled in the hallway a short while later. Leda touched her arm, wanting to ask the Guardian of Hope about her dream. However, Cassandra's pale face made the Princess pause.

"Cassandra, are you all right?" Leda asked, trying to keep her voice low.

The Guardian nodded distractedly, as if she was concentrating on something else. "You had better transform, Your Majesty."

Leda started to protest, but Cassandra shook her head.

"Please, Your Majesty," she said, finally looking at the Princess. The emerald eyes were haunted. "We don't know what we will encounter today."

"You don't?" Leda's voice was so quiet, it was almost a whisper.

Cassandra shook her head. "No, I don't. Yet, for Lady Ilene's sake, we need to hurry. We have lost too much time as it is."

Cassandra turned and began to talk with Monea and Ren. Leda wanted to go after her, but she felt a restraining hand on her shoulder. The princess turned and found Dido shaking her head.

"Leave her be," Dido said, nodding in Cassandra's direction. "She will discuss it if she can. For now, do what she asked."

Absently covering her transformation brooch with her hand, Leda wondered what was going on. However, she knew she could trust the Guardians. Stepping into a room, she transformed into Sailor Jupiter Moon. As soon as she re-entered the hallway, Cassandra ordered them to follow Monea.

* * *

Captain Essou gave the signal for her men to stop, her gaze on the ruins of the palace in the distance. Leaving one of the men in charge, she went ahead alone. She scouted the area ahead of them for an hour. Assured she was safely out of sight, she leaned against a tree and sighed.

Carina didn't know what caused the king's sudden bout of compassion. When he had summoned her, she had quite honestly expected to stripped of all authority and to be exiled to the icy deserts of the Geivan province. However, the king had given her more men and told her to seek out the Princess of Jupiter in the ruins of the palace.

The royal advisor, Jaten, had looked almost when the king had made his announcement. However, he knew enough to stay quiet. The king's whims were almost legendary, unlike the controlled demeanor of his mother. How Hadrian had not self-destructed by now was a mystery.

Carina folded her arms and further against the tree. Why was this Princess of Jupiter such a threat to the king? What was Jupiter anyway?

A rustling behind her had the captain in a ready position in a flash. She glared as one of her soldier stumbled out of the vegetation and into view. He gave a sloppy salute as he panted for breath.

"What?" she demanded.

"It's that woman," he cried. "She said that one of the men insulted her and she's attacking."

Carina was already plowing through the bushes, leaving the hapless soldier to follow in her wake. Maybe she would have been better off exiled to Geiva. The king had told her what her failure would mean in no uncertain terms.

'What that why that woman was sent with us?' she wondered absently, quickly covering the ground back to her men. Did Jaten or the king himself want to ensure her failure, to ensure her demise?

The captain paused, cold sweat beading her forehead. The soldier bumped into her and immediately spewed forth apologies. Shaking herself out of it, she silenced him with a glare and continued her ran back to the men.

'I will not fail,' she vowed silently. 'I foiled Greven. I have succeeded when others have failed. I will not let them destroy me that easily.'

Fueled by anger and fear, Captain Essou pushed through the men to face her probable enemy.

* * *

Hours later, they were still walking through the underground tunnels beneath the former capital city of Cingus. Despite the numerous turns they had made, Cassandra, Monea, and Ren still seemed to know exactly where they are. As they came to yet another juncture, Monea paused.

"There is a locked door ahead," she explained. "We have to detour around it to enter the palace."

Cassandra shook her head. "We won't have to detour."

"We won't?" Ren glanced at Monea, who merely shrugged.

"No," she said quietly. "I have the key."

"How do you know about all this?" Dido demanded, her sweeping arm indicating the undergone passages. "I'm a Guardian, too, and I knew nothing about all this."

"I doubt that even the king and queen knew about this," Cassandra said, with a sad smile.

Dido stiffened. "Then how do you know, Cassandra?"

"I have been a Guardian for a long time," she replied, the haunted look returning to her eyes, "a very long time."

"For how long?" Jupiter Moon asked.

Cassandra shook her head, the grief in her eyes replaced by purpose. "It doesn't matter, Your Majesty. Now, for your sister's sake, we must keep moving."

She turned down a hallway, leaving the others to follow her or not. After a stunned moment, they went after her. Walking between Ganymede and Dido, Jupiter's mind was awhirl with questions.

"Dido, do you," but she paused, unsure of what to ask.

Dido shook her head, watching Cassandra ahead of them. "I don't understand a lot of what's going on, either."

Ganymede took his wife's hand. "You are going to have to trust her."

"Unquestioning trust is faith, Ganymede," Jupiter said, echoing words she had said to him long ago.

He smiled slightly at the memories. "Then have faith, Jupiter."

"I'm learning to," she stated quietly, moving closer to him.

* * *

"They will be heading for the old library," the woman said, as they stood in the courtyard of the palace.

"And just where is that?" Carina demanded.

When she had returned, she discovered that Nequo had once again exaggerated the situation. One of the men, Ubevic, had indeed insulted the woman and she had efficiently taught him a lesson. Frustrated by the distractions, she ordered Nequo to take the injured Ubevic back for treatment.

Despite her best efforts, Carina could not figure out what role the woman played in the mission. The king had given no reason, but made it clear that she was not under the captain's authority. Plagued by an uncharacteristic uneasiness, Carina decided to push forward and try to complete their mission as soon as possible.

"Toward the center of the palace," the woman explained. "We will wait for them there."

"How do you know they will be there?"

The woman smiled. "Something they need is in there. We just have to get there before we do, and you, captain, will capture the Princess."

"And what will you do?"

The wicked smile broadened. "It's a surprise."

Ignoring the jibe, Captain Essou called her men to attention. She quickly outlined the plan, giving out specific orders. As they followed the mysterious woman into the palace, Carina muttered, "I hate surprises."


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

Chapter 3: Surprises

The massive ebony door was ancient, but it was still very beautiful. The dark carved surfaces still gleamed due to their protective finishes as Monea continued to provide light for the group. An almost invisible seam ran down the center, indicating that there were two doors instead of one as one would have initially thought.

The wall surrounding the doors was intricately carved as well. Exotic plants and animals in dazzling nature scenes covered the panels gracefully. It was minutes before Leda and the others realized that there were no people present in the artwork. However, the absence seemed to enhance, rather than detract, from the beauty.

"We're here. Where's the key?" Ren asked Cassandra pointedly.

Dido stood beside the other Guardian. "What good is a key without a keyhole?"

Cassandra closed her eyes and sighed. "Both of you stop this foolishness."

Everyone froze at the frustration and the warning in Cassandra's voice. She slowly opened her eyes, focusing on both Dido and Ren. Her green eyes flashed angrily.

"We have too much to do," she said, "to deal with this constant bickering. Remember our purpose."

Dido lowered her head, accepting the reprimand. Ren glowered at the Guardian until he caught Monea's face. With a mumbled apology, he stepped aside.

As she approached the doors, Cassandra pulled her pendent out from underneath the collar of her tunic. The eight-pointed star glowed with lavender light, bouncing off Cassandra's gauntlets and the jet surface of the doors.

Still facing the doors, she undid the clasp of the chain and simply held the pendent in her palm. With the air of a priestess performing a sacred ritual, the Guardian of Hope took a few more steps. She stopped just a few inches away from the door.

"Let me see and I will remember. With all that I have, I will fight for what is just. May the House of Light and Love rule forever."

The pendent flared, emitted white light. As the light dimmed slightly, the others could see the pendent was over twice its original size. Cassandra searched the surface of the doors until she found the panel depicting a swan rising from a moonlit lake, which was in the center of the ebony wood, spanning both the doors. Raising the pendent, she placed it in one of the stars.

The pendent was a perfect fit, sinking into the carving until its back was flush with the surface. Cassandra gave the pendent a quarter turn before removing it and stepping back. The massive doors opened silently, but the shadows blocked any view of what was beyond.

"With all that I have, I will remember," she whispered.

As she turned to the others, Cassandra smiled slightly at their amazed expressions. "The reason that the king and queen never knew of this door is that we are several floors below the presumed basement of the palace."

"I still don't understand," Dido said. "How did you know about this?"

"When I became the Guardian of Hope," Cassandra began, "before I called the other Guardians, I learned many things I still cannot reveal. Unfortunately, that meant hiding such things from the rulers of Cignus and the other Guardians."

With a sigh, she turned back to the doors. "It seems that more of my secrets shall be revealed."

"What do you mean?" Jupiter asked, fighting an irrational sense of foreboding.

"You will see," Cassandra replied and walked through the doors.

* * *

'Why a library?' Carina wondered for the hundredth time.

The ruined palace was probably breathtaking in its former glory. However, the tomb-like silence and the shifting shadows were playing havoc on her sense as well as those of her men. She felt like she was trespassing, committing some kind of sacrilege.

The mysterious woman alone remained unperturbed by their surroundings. She waited patiently in the shadows with a predatory smile. Fighting a sudden chill, the captain moved silently to another part of the room.

As she settled into her new position, Carina finally realized what had been particularly bothering her about the strange woman since they had arrived at the palace. While she and her men tried to keep a sense of duty, the woman had had no such problems. In fact, Carina recognized, the woman seemed to acting if she was returning home.

* * *

As Monea increased the light to fill the room, there were several gasps of surprise. The room was huge with its vast ceiling looming some thirty feet above them. Even though she had strengthened the light's intensity as much as she dared, Monea noticed that much of the room was bathed in shadows.

"By the House of Light," Dido murmured, "where are we?"

Monea wandered to where Cassandra was standing, staring at the wall in an almost trance-like state. The younger woman was about to touch the Guardian's shoulder when she read the inscription on the wall. Her sharply indrawn breath drew the others' attention.

Dido quickly strode over to the pair. Like Monea, the inscribed words made the Guardian of Compassion stop. She reread the first few lines over and over. With a look of disbelief, she turned to her leader.

"What is this place? Cassandra, what is going on?"

Jupiter and Ganymede watched the scene uneasily, both unable to read the inscription. However, Ren seemed disturbed by the inscription as well. Cassandra turned away from the wall, tears welling in her eyes as she looked at the other members of the group.

"Do any of you remember the old story about Cassea?" Cassandra asked quietly. Both Monea and Ren shook their heads, puzzled by the question.

However, Dido's hands tightened their hold on the Teardrop Glaive. "What you are saying? What does the legend about Cassea and Riel have to do with this?"

"What legend?" Jupiter demanded.

"It's an old tale," Dido explained grudgingly, wanting to find out what Cassandra was implying. "The was a powerful noble with two daughters. The oldest one was suppose to marry the prince, but she refused. Instead, she fled to a temple and attempted to become a priestess of the god Riel. Furious, her father cursed her, asking to the gods to fate her to watch in cycle of destruction and be unable to prevent the destruction. She disappeared and her sister married the prince, later becoming the queen."

"What a sad story," Jupiter murmured, "but why bring it up here?"

"I'm waiting for Cassandra's answer to that question," Dido stated, turning her dark blue eyes to her leader.

"All legends have some element of truth," Cassandra commented wryly, "but they should get most of the story wrong. My father found me at the temple after he forbid from leaving our estate. I had no idea that the prince was coming that evening. When my father and the prince arrived at the temple, my father furious at my disobedience and demanded that the temple attendants bring me to him.

"My teacher reminded my father that he was in a temple and that it was a sanctuary who all who came there. He didn't listen and hit her. When I came in to see what the shouting was about, I saw her lying on the floor in a dazed state. I helped her up and ordered my father to leave.

"Then he said that he didn't know what he did to deserve such a disobedient, disrespectful daughter. I retorted, wondering why I had be given a sadist as a father. That was when he cursed me."

Dido's wide were wide with disbelief. "Cassandra, you don't honestly expect us to believe that you're Cassea. Why you would be hundreds of years old by now. It's not possible."

Cassandra shook her head. "The gods granted my father's wish and cursed me. I'm the reason the cycle Child of Light and the Child of Darkness began. I must watch people I care about die time and time again, knowing that it is coming but unable to prevent it."

"You knew it was a cycle and didn't tell anyone!" Dido cried. "How could you!"

"I couldn't do anything!" Cassandra shouted. "Do you think it's easy for me to watch the destruction time and time and time again? Knowing that no matter what I do to try to stop, I will always fail? The gods tied my hands. I can only do what they will let me do, and usually that is very little."

With tear-filled eyes, she turned once again to the wall. "Those names are the names of the previous Guardians of Cignus, the men and women I called to protect the House of Light. Those people were my friends and I had to watch them die, each and every one of them."

"Why did you choose me to the prince's guardian?"

Cassandra glanced up at Dido's pained face. "I wanted you to have some happiness in your life, Dido. Even with all the pain, you would you give up any of those moments with Adonis?"

Dido shook her head, closing her eyes to hide the threatening tears. Cassandra gave a sympathetic smile and touched Dido's arm gently. Taking a deep breath, Dido finally opened her eyes.

"I know something about doomed love, too, Dido. I guess that is why I let you continue to be the prince's guardian, even when your feelings became apparent."

There was a lengthy pause, each person contemplating Cassandra's revelation. Jupiter had thought she had known the Guardians, but she now knew how little she really knew. Briefly, she wondered what Dido was thinking. Yet, some things continued to plague Jupiter's mind.

"Cassandra, if you are tied to the cycle of Light and Darkness," Jupiter asked, "what happens when the my father's bloodline stops?"

"Why would it stop?" Ren demanded.

Jupiter froze for a moment before simply answering, "I can't have children."

"But you're the Child of Light," Monea protested. "If Hadrian has children, it will be your descendent that must defeat the next Child of Darkness."

"That is something we must consider later," Cassandra interrupted. "I honestly don't know what will happened, Your Highness. Maybe there will be peace at last, but that is just my hope. Now, we have lingered long enough. We need to move on."

"Cassandra, I have one last question," Jupiter stated. When Cassandra made no protest, she continued, "What does Riel have to do with you?"

The Guardian of Hope shook her head. "I can't tell you that, Your Highness. Perhaps at another time I will be able to. For now, we need to find the manual. Let's focus on that."

* * *

The mysterious woman suddenly appeared beside Carina, startling the captain greatly. The woman smirked at the captain's lack of composure. However, she said nothing.

"Do you want something?" Carina mouthed, after a lengthy pause.

"No," the woman replied, "I just wanted to make sure you were ready."

"Why is that?"

The woman's smirked broadened. "They are almost here, captain. I hope you are ready to prove yourself."

Carina lifted an inky eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"I know, captain. Be prepared."

With that, the woman stepped back into the shadows and disappeared. Fighting the urge to rubbed her arms, Carina focused on the door. And prayed to the gods to deliver her safely.

* * *

As they reached the end of the winding staircase, Jupiter was hit with a strong sense of approaching danger. Glancing at the others, she saw that no one else seemed to be affected by it. 'Dido would have felt it, too,' Jupiter told herself. 'It's a figment of your imagination.'

Ganymede touched her arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied in a whisper, hoping her smile seemed genuine.

Cassandra paused before she opened the door at the end of the landing. It swung open soundlessly. The library was even larger that the first room they had encountered. There was dust everywhere as well as a dry, sweet smell.

"The manual will be in a protective chest just not far from here," Cassandra informed them, "if it has survived."

"And the necessary herbs?" Ganymede asked.

"They should be protected as well," she replied.

True to her prediction, they found a large chest against a wall not far from the door. Cassandra produced a set of keys, carefully selecting one before inserting it into the keyhole. With a faint click, the lock turned and the heavy lid opened.

Rummaging gently through the items inside, Cassandra selected four books and three leather-wrapped bundles. As soundlessly as possible, she closed the lid to the chest and locked it. She returned the keys to their place and had Jupiter put the items in her bag.

"I thought the manual was one book," Jupiter stated, as she stowed the items away.

Cassandra nodded. "It is one book, but I thought we might use the other items later. The inner courtyard of the palace is closer than the tunnels when used. Dido, can you get open a portal there?"

The Guardian of Compassion nodded.

"Why can't you open one here?" Monea asked.

"It's easier to open portals out in the open. If I am opening a portal to Jupiter, I will need as few distractions as possible."

At the mention of them leaving Cignus, Jupiter gently touched Monea's shoulders. "We have to go back to help my sister, but I promise you that I will return to help overthrow Hadrian. I will not neglect my legacy."

"I will hold you to that promise," Monea stated.

Cassandra lead them through the various aisles of the massive library. As they neared the main entrance, light suddenly flashed. Taking a defensive position, Jupiter realized that they were surrounded.

"Surrender the Princess of Jupiter and you will be free to go," a dark-haired woman said. "If you don't, be prepared to face the consequences."

"And just who are you?" Dido growled, her glaive glistening.

"I am Captain Carina Essou," the woman replied. "My men and I have orders from the king himself for her capture. Turn her over now."

"We won't be able to do that," Cassandra answered.

"I was hoping that you would say that."

The blow caught Jupiter off guarded, knocking her back. She clutched her bleeding arm as Ganymede pulled her to her feet. Assuring him she was okay, she faced her attacker. Her heart sank as Dido moved to confront her sister once again.

However, her pity for the sisters was pushed aside as Captain Essou and her men began to attack. There were too many of them for their group to handle, even with her and the Guardians. They needed to get out of there, but Dido wouldn't have time to open a portal. That left only one real choice.

"Jupiter Moon Crystal Power--Teleport!"

The crystal flared with emerald light. As the light faded, Ganymede realized that they were back on Jupiter. Scanning the group, he checked to make sure that everyone had made it.

Dido was doing the same thing, as she knelt beside her sister's unconscious form. "Where's Cassandra?"

"Where's Leda?" he demanded.


	4. Chapter 4: Searching for Hope

Chapter 4: Searching for Hope

"Elara, I'm glad you are up and about," Lysia said, as she nodded to Cami and Galen in greeting.

"What's going on?" Elara asked. "Where are Caitlyn and Alex?"

"They went to a meeting of the Guardian Council at Mayor Naffid's demand," Lysia explained, "but he had them arrested for treason. Since I have refused to turn control of Jupiter over to him and the Council, he is threatening to take it by force."

"By the House of Light," Iphigenia gasped.

"What are you planning to do?" Adam asked.

Lysia sighed and leaned against the back of a chair. "Although the Council meeting is being held hours away, I don't believe that we have that much luxury of time. Elara, Dr. Cross, can Ilene be moved without furthering compromising her condition?"

Elara glanced at both Galen and Cami before answering. "I wouldn't advise moving Ilene unless it was absolutely necessary. Why?"

"I don't know what Naffid has done to Alex and Caitlyn. Benedicit is going to try to locate them and help them when he does. However, if Naffid does gain control here, at the palace, there is no telling what he will do to us. I think that we should get the children and Ilene out of here if at all possible."

"Ilene shouldn't be moved," Elara repeated, "but I agree that Thebe and Adra should be taken to safety."

"And who will do that?" Adam demanded.

"You, if you can," Lysia replied, "or Dylan, if you will not."

Adam froze, the conflict between staying with his wife and protecting his daughter evident on his face. Dylan watched his wife, his arms folded across his chest. Under his unruly brown bangs, his blue-green eyes flashed angrily.

"How can you ask for me to leave you alone to face this?" he asked.

"You're a scientist, not a soldier," Lysia stated. "I would feel better knowing that you were away from this, protecting our nieces and possibly the future of Jupiter."

"What about Crystal Tokyo?" Diana asked. "Surely Neo-Queen Serenity will help."

"I've already contacted them and help is on the way, but we can't wait around for it to arrive. Please, we need to get the children out of here and strengthen our defenses whatever way we can."

"I have to stay here with Ilene," Adam said softly. "Dylan, will you take Thebe and Adra?"

"Where should I take them?" Dylan demanded.

"Take them to Mars or to Earth," Lysia replied. "It doesn't matter as they are off Jupiter. It's would be probably better if none of us know where you've gone, just as long as you contact Neo-Queen Serenity upon your arrival."

"Cami, Galen, and I will begin moving the patients to a more interior wing of the palace," Elara said. "After the transfer, Galen will be responsible for the patients while Cami and I report back here."

Lysia nodded. "Good idea. You'd better get started."

Without further ado, the trio left the room.

"Dylan, please, will you save the girls?"

He studied his wife's face for a moment before reluctantly nodding.

"Thank you," Lysia said. "You and one of the guards should get the girls and leave as soon as possible. Adam, go with them so you can say goodbye to Adra. I will met you in the hangar shortly to say goodbye as well."

She watched them leave the room, a myriad of conflicting emotions fleeting across her face. With a sigh, she focused on the individuals still in the room. "Captain, can you, the twins, and Iphigenia try to strengthen our defenses whatever ways you can? I will join you after I see Dylan and the girls off?"

All four nodded.

"Everything you need will be at your disposal," Lysia concluded. "Good luck."

As Lysia exited the room, Diana sighed. "We'll need more than luck."

"We'll need a miracle," Phoebe agreed.

"Let's hope the gods will be merciful," the Guardian stated.

The captain nodded. "Indeed, but we need to get to work, just in case they aren't."

* * *

Caitlyn was puzzled by the rough surface scraping her face. Opening one heavy eye, she noticed that it was her husband's stubble. Mildly surprised, she opened the other eye so she could study his face better. She had rarely seen Alex when he was not clean-shaven.

However, she realized that they were both still dressed in court clothes. She sat up, the sudden movement making her head swim. As she fought the dizziness, she realized that they were not in the room.

Alex was immediately awake and sat up. "Caitlyn, are you all right?"

"Where are we? What's happened?"

"Naffid arrested us at the conference for treason several hours ago," he explained with a sigh. "I don't know where they have taken us."

Caitlyn closed her eyes. "I don't remember," she whispered.

"What?"

Slowly, her eyes opened. "I don't remember the conference or anything. Why don't I remember, Alex?"

Alex hugged her, stroking her hair. "You sensed something was wrong, but I didn't pay attention to it. When Naffid ordered the guards to arrest, you tried to transform. However, you were knocked unconscious by a blow in the back of the head."

"And I've been unconscious all this time?"

"Yes, Cait, all this time."

She checked her pockets but wasn't surprised to find her transformation pen was gone. Sighing, she glanced around the room before looking back at her husband. "Are you okay, Alex?"

"I'm fine, honey."

"I guess there's no way out of here."

He gave a somewhat bitter laugh. "Not unless you can shrink us or something. I don't think we have a lot of options here."

"So we have to sit here and wait for Naffid to deal with us as he will."

"Well, we can do one more thing?"

Caitlyn gave him a questioning look. "And what is that?"

"Hope for a miracle."

* * *

"Where can we move all the patients?" Cami asked as they headed back to the medical wing.

Elara frowned in thought for the moment. "The guest and family corridors should have enough rooms for the patients. However, it will take some time for us for us to move all the patients and the necessary equipment over there."

Galen was more worried about her at the moment than the patient transfer. Elara was still pale and her hands trembled every now and then. "Do you think that we could get some extra help?"

"Maybe," Elara replied. "Some of the palace staff may be available, but I wouldn't count on too much extra help."

Cami was glad that they had reached the medical wing. "Look, you two take a moment. I'll get the ball rolling on the transfers."

Galen nodded and led Elara into one of the few vacant rooms in the medical wing. "Elara, are you all right?"

"I'll be okay. We need to get the patients moved. Naffid probably won't give us much time to prepare."

As she tried to leave the room, he grabbed her arm. "Maybe you should rest and let me and Cami take care of this."

"There's too much to be done for me to rest right now, Galen," Elara replied, her voice crisp.

His grip on her arm tightened in anger. "And just how long will you last before you collapse from exhaustion again?"

"If I stay as Sailor Europa, I should last long enough to help out."

"You're planning on fighting as well."

"It's my duty, Galen," she cried, pulling her arm free. "While I have a duty to my patients, I have an obligation to protect Jupiter as well."

"Look," he said, running a hand through his hair, "I'm just worried about you, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt further."

She smiled faintly. "I know. I'll promise I will try to be careful."

"I guess that is all I can ask."

She covered his cheek with her hand. "Please don't be angry with me about this, Galen."

"I'm not mad at you, Elara," he stated, placing his hand over hers. "I will worry about you, but it's because I love you."

"I love you, too. You know that don't you?"

To answer her question, he pulled her into her arms and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Princess Returns

Chapter 5: The Princess Returns

Leda fought the pull of the crystal as she teleported the others back to Jupiter. Panting for breath, she let the emerald light fade, not noticing the faint lavender glow. Her eyes quickly scanned the chamber, searching for anyone she may have left behind. Her heart fell as her eyes rested on Cassandra.

The soldiers were too stunned to attack the two remaining strangers. Their captain and the mysterious woman sent by the king had both disappeared. These women wielded strong powers. At the Guardian's glare, many of them turned and fled, quickly followed by their slower fellows.

Wondering if she had the strength to get them both back to Jupiter, Leda tried to walk toward the Guardian. However, she only managed to stumble. With a shake of her head, Cassandra caught her before she hit the floor.

"That was a noble thing to do, Your Highness, but it was also very stupid," the Guardian chided. "Hope Guardian Teleport!"

Once more, like it have been for decades before, the chamber stood empty.

* * *

"Doned esei (Where am I)? Doned mei teneuav (Where have you taken me)?" the captain demanded.

Dido pointedly ignored her as she watched her sister. As she had hoped, Scylla began to moan and fought to open her eyes. Monea and Ren walked over to Ganymede.

"Doned esemi (Where are we)?" Monea asked quietly.

Ganymede looked at her, confusion evident on his face. "I don't understand."

Dido immediately looked up. "Monea, mei daceu qeu habeuv (Monea, tell me what you said)."

"Doned esemi?"

"Eseuav ni le paleri caie e le natalei e li (You are on the home planet of the Child of Light)," Dido answered. "Mireuav la derigesa (Watch the captain). No lae refeuav (Don't let her escape)."

The two immediately walked over to the captain, who merely glared at them. To where could Carina run on an alien planet. The absence of the triple moons of Cignus had convinced her immediately that she no longer home.

Dido glanced at Ganymede. "You still don't understand her or what I just said, do you?"

He shook his head. "It's just gibberish to me. What's going on?"

"They are speaking in the royal or the high language of Cignus," Dido explained. "But they spoke that to us when we were on Cignus and you were able to understand them then. I wonder why you can't now."

"Leda," Ganymede stated. "I was always with Leda when I understood the others."

Dido nodded, relieved by the explanation. "With the close bond between you two, it would make sense that her powers would allow both of you to understand what the rest of us were saying."

"It would also explain why we couldn't read the runes on the walls, but the rest of you could," he added.

"It does, indeed."

At that moment, a flash of lavender light appeared. Its intensity immediately blinded everyone in the group. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the light vanished, leaving Cassandra and Jupiter Moon.

"Esi reima veneuav (It's time that you showed up)," Ren muttered, earning a glare from both Monea and the Guardians.

"Leda, are you okay?" Ganymede asked, hugging her.

"I'm fine, Paul," she replied, hugging him just as tightly. "The crystal took a lot of me, but that's all. How's Scylla?"

Dido rose to her feet, still holding her sister. "She'll come to in a little while. What are we going to do with the captain?"

Cassandra gave them an enigmatic smile. "I have a few ideas."

"Then she is your responsibility," Jupiter Moon said. "Come on, everyone. We need to see how Jupiter has fared during our absence."

* * *

Like the others, Leda was surprised by the amount of activity in the medical wing. Nurses, aides, and some of the regular palace staff were moving both patients and equipment in a hurried manner. As her hand rested on the top of her bag, Leda's resolve solidified.

"Scylla, how are you feeling?" she asked, with a broad grin.

The Guardian of Mercy was still rubbing the growing purple spot on her jaw, a reminder of the brief battle on Cignus. "Pretty good, considering. Just remind not to tangle again with Dido any time soon."

Dido gave a snort. "It brought you to your senses."

"More like the crystal did," Scylla replied, continuing the banter.

"Girls, enough," Cassandra said. However, the rebuke had no real heat. From the twins' matching grins, apparently they had heard that plenty of times.

Despite herself, Leda smiled as well. "Scylla, are you up to performing a miracle?" she asked, lifting the strap of her bag for emphasis.

Scylla immediately sobered. "Do you have the manual and the required herbs?"

"She does," Cassandra answered. "I or Iphigenia will assist you."

"I'll need Iphigenia," Scylla stated. "She will be easier to draw from than you would be, Cassandra."

"To draw from?" Leda asked.

"The cure is very difficult," Scylla began, "and very draining to execute. It requires almost all the energy of the primary performer. If I am going to do it fully, I will need additional energy. Since I am so close to Dido, she would be the easiest person to draw from, but I will need her to act as my assistant and as a possible back up. Therefore, that leaves Iphigenia and Cassandra to act as the source."

"When you did the cure before, during your training," Leda let her voice trail off.

Scylla simply nodded, her eyes briefly haunted with old memories before clearing. "Yes, I served as the source, and I swear that I will not harm Iphigenia in any way if I can help it."

"I hope you do," Leda replied.

Cami walked by the group, oblivious to her surroundings as she flipped through a chart.

"Is there something we should know about, Cami?" Leda asked.

The Mercurian froze for a moment before turning around. Her jaw dropped as she thankfully viewed the group before her. "Leda, are you really back?"

"Yes, Cami," the Princess said, "I've finally returned."


	6. Chapter 6: Miscalculations

Chapter 6: Miscalculations

"I'm afraid that this has been planned for quite some time."

Leda nodded, gesturing of the Guardian to sit down. "I'm glad someone is beginning to think that, Cassandra. It was too much to credit to coincidence. Do you think that Duthbert and Naffid planned this together?"

"It is a good possibility, Your Highness," Cassandra stated solemnly.

"Then there could be more to Naffid's betrayal than just his desire for the throne of Jupiter."

"Yes, indeed."

"How does the captain figure into all this?"

The Guardian shook her head. "I'm still not sure, but I believe she will be a powerful ally. However, she has been lied to and betrayed all her life. It is going to be difficult to win her trust."

"But she isn't necessarily loyal to the Shadow Moon Empire then?"

"No, she isn't the most loyal imperial subject."

The princess chuckled. "We should keep her away from Naffid. Imagine the damage the two of them could do."

"I'm glad that you still have a sense of humor, Your Highness," the Guardian replied with a broad smile. "Naffid has underestimated your strength and the strength of your family."

Leda's gray eyes darkened. There was still no word from Benedict regarding Caitlyn and Adam, who had refused to give in to the mayor and his demands. Scylla and the others were beginning their desperate attempt to save Ilene, a victim of the Redolarian Sleeping Curse. Lysia had been left to run the planet, during Leda and Paul's absence. Elara, the youngest, had worn herself ragged between caring for the patients and helping hold Jupiter together. Yes, Naffid had definitely underestimated her family's strength.

"Let's hope he has underestimated about more," she murmured, rising to check on the palace's preparations.

* * *

Adam watched with faint amusement as his wife prowled the room. They had been kept in the same room for several hours with no outside contact. The solitude and the unknowing were beginning to plague on the nerves of the couple.

"If only I had my transformation pen," Caitlyn muttered for the millionth time. "If only we could get out of here and do something."

He had learned by this point not to respond to her outbursts. He collapsed against the bed, staring at the all too familiar ceiling. With a huff, Caitlyn stopped pacing and plopped down beside him.

"How can you be so patient?" she asked, leaning on his chest.

"Years of practice from being married to you," he replied. He grunted when she thumped him solidly on the forehead.

"Leave it to you to make jokes even during a time like this," she remarked, flipping some of her hair off her shoulder.

He smiled. "It's just my way of whistling in the dark, dear."

"Good idea," she said, her tone more upbeat, "because you definitely can't whistle."

He playfully pulled her hair, laughing quietly with her. "I love you, Cait."

"I know," she replied. "I love you, too."

The pair suddenly froze by the knock on the door. Exchanging worried glances, they quickly got to their feet. Adam squeezed her hand reassuringly before he walked over to the door.

"I can't believed they knocked," he murmured, earning a weak smile from his wife.

However, the door opened before Adam got to it. Four men entered the room. Two immediately grabbed Adam and began to pull him out of the room, while the other duo gave Caitlyn similar treatment. A fifth man stood waiting in the corridor, glaring as the couple was dragged into the hallway.

"Naffid wants them in one piece," the new man growled. "He will not be happy if they are injured before they can be useful."

"That's okay, I'm not feeling too useful," Caitlyn stated, stomping on one guy's toe and elbowing the other.

Adam capitalized on the distraction, turning on his captors as well. The fifth man gave a shout of protest and grabbed Adam's shoulder. Without hesitation, Adam turned and punched him, sending the other man to the floor.

A glance to Caitlyn confirmed that she had taken care of her end. With a broad grin, he grabbed her hand. As they began to run down the hall, the fifth man struggled to his feet.

"Lady Cait, please stop!"

Caitlyn froze. Letting go of Adam's hand, she turned around, staring at the man. "Benedict?"

Nodding, the man walked toward her. "You'll never get out that way. Follow me. I can get you both out of here."

Adam stood protectively by his wife. "So, you're the mysterious Benedict Martin."

"Mysterious isn't the adjective I prefer," he replied, pulling his cap lower over his face, "but it will do. Come on, follow me."

With an amazing speed, Benedict led them through several corridors and passages. Caitlyn felt like laughing when she realized that they had been kept in the guest wing of the mayors' meeting hall all along. To her surprise, Benedict led them to a waiting van outside the compound.

"This is my sister, Charity," Benedict explained, closing the door behind them. "Get us to the palace, little sister. I'm sure they'll be needed all of us soon."

"You got it," the girl said, shifting the van into gear. "Better hang on."

Adam glared at Benedict as his head nearly hit the roof. "What did you mean?"

"Naffid is planning on attacking the palace," Benedict explained. "With the prince and princess gone, Lady Ilene ill, and you two captured, that left Lady Lysia in charge with Lady Elara as back up."

Caitlyn shook her head. "Surely, Crystal Tokyo sent some help."

"Yes," Benedict said with a nod, "but I don't know in what form."

"Let's hope it's enough," Caitlyn stated, glancing out the window at the passing buildings.

"It looks like we owe you a great deal, Benedict," Adam said grudgingly after a pause, earning surprised looks from both Caitlyn and Benedict.

The other man finally shrugged before suddenly punching Adam in the jaw. With a broad grin, he declared, "I think we're even now."

* * *

"Do you think we'll be ready, sir?"

After a moment's pause, Paul finally nodded. "Yes, we will be, Captain."

"What makes you so certain?"

"It's been a long time since my wife and the other younger Sailor Soldiers have had to fight," Paul began. "However, they have matured in their powers considerably since then. I don't think that Mayor Naffid has thought about that."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

The captain nodded.

"Somewhat," the Prince of Jupiter finally replied. "My powers have increased somewhat, but I think that Leda and the others will be the real surprise."


	7. Chapter 7: Truths

Chapter 7: Truths

Scylla opened the heavy tome, flipping through the yellowed pages. As she searched for the passage she needed, she thought back to the only other case of the Redolarian Sleeping Curse she had seen. She hoped that Lady Ilene faired far better than her last patient had.

"Do you think this will work?" Iphigenia asked quietly, echoing the other Guardian's thoughts.

"Yes, it should work," the Guardian of Mercy replied in a more hopeful tone than she felt. 'Alvin always said that hope itself was a powerful medicine.' She desperately wished her older trainer was there to guide her efforts. However, he was not and she had worked to do.

"We need to separate all the herbs," Scylla instructed, "and to get a large pot of pure, warm water from the kitchens."

The younger Guardian nodded. "I can take care of that."

Once the other woman was gone, Scylla resumed her searching. She finally found the right section and read the passage repeatedly. As she listened to Lady Ilene's labored breathing, she knew that too much was at stake for her to make a mistake.

* * *

"Aei su amori (I am your friend), Carina," Cassandra stated, seated across from the other woman.

The captain glared. "Aei no su amori (I am not your friend)! Aei le warrior e Cignus a auav le amori e Jupiter (I am a warrior of Cignus and you are a friend of Jupiter). Auav mei advime (You are my enemy)."

"Jupiter no aie su advime (Jupiter is not your enemy). Le eire e Jupiter aie la natalei e li (The ruler of Jupier is the Child of Light). Hadrian teneuav malice (Hadrian is evil). Hadrian destuyea Cignus a le getne (Hadrian destroys Cignus and its people)."

"Auav le nitrea (You are a liar). Le getne e Jupiter saibe le eire teneuav malice (The people of Jupiter know its ruler is evil). Auanve le contra (They rise against her)."

"Qeu?" Cassandra demanded.

Carina smiled. "Le getne e Jupiter, auanve contra le eire (The people of Jupiter, they rise against their ruler). Auav mei advime a auav sui advime (You are my enemy and you are their enemy)."

The captain was surprised when Cassandra looked upon her with a look that could only be described as pity. She had expected a blast of anger, maybe even a blow, but definitely not pity. It unnerved her slightly.

"Muci nitreas en su vied (So many lies in your life), Carina," Cassandra said, shaking her head. "Posi le jore esie candu sabei le trae (Perhaps the day will come when you will learn the truth)."

Without another word, the Guardian left the room, leaving the captain to her troubled thoughts.

* * *

"This is going to be difficult," Paul stated as more reports arrived.

Leda nodded slightly, intent on scanning the newest information. "We've faced worse odds, Paul."

"This is different, though. This isn't some invading outsider."

"I know," she said quietly. "These are own people. We're going to stop them with the least amount of force possible, but we're going to have to defend ourselves. Unfortunately, people are going to be hurt."

"You didn't bring this about, love. We're not responsible."

"I know," she said once more. She looked up at him with a sad smile. "I just wish I knew what Naffid wished to accomplish with this. Does he want the throne so badly that he would risk the lives of his people? Does he think that Serenity and Endymion would accept him as Jupiter's ruler?"

"There's no reasoning with mad men," Paul replied, " and I believe that Naffid has gone mad in his ambitions."

"Well, one way or another this part will be over soon," she sighed.

Oblivious to the technicians around them, Paul cupped her chin, raising her face to his. "I love you, Leda, and we will get through this together, like we've always had."

"I know," she stated for a third time, smiling. Then she reached up and kissed him.

There was a discreet cough. The couple reluctantly broke apart. Leda turned to the interrupter and was surprised by the amused glimmer in the Guardian's eyes.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Cassandra remarked dryly.

"Whatever gave you that idea," Paul said with a grin. However, he quickly grew serious. "I'll go over the perimeter defenses again and leave you two ladies to your business." He gave his wife a fleeting kiss on her check and left.

"I've take it you've had your interview with Carina," Leda said without preamble as they left the busy control room as well. "How did it go?"

"Not as well as I had hoped."

"Actually, I would have been suspicious if she had joined us so easily. Monea and Ren have fought against the Shadow Moon for years. We've fought on the same side and Ren still doesn't trust us."

"Lady Harmonea does."

"I know," Leda commented with a nod. "There's something about her, isn't there, Cassandra?"

"Yes, there is. She's the descendent of Alcyon, the Guardian of Harmony, and a member of the Melion clan of Cignus."

"Is that significant?"

The Guardian nodded. "Yes, very significant. You have most of your powers from your father, your legacy as the Child of Light. However, your mother was great in her own right and passed that on to you as well. Those two heritages combined helped you defeat Hecate with far more ease than even I would have thought possible."

"And Monea has a similar heritage?"

"The fact that she is the descendent of Alcyon would be enough. However, the Melion clan is one of the strongest families on Cignus in terms of magical skills. That's a powerful combination."

Leda was silent in a moment of contemplation before she spoke again. "So, what do you intend to do?"

"I've had a vision, Your Highness, about the upcoming battles. In my latest visions, I see a fifth Guardian, and with her help, we succeed in freeing Cignus."

"And you believe Monea is the fifth Guardian?"

"Yes, I do. This fifth Guardian is to be the Guardian of Light. Monea is a Melion. It's too much to be a coincidence only."

"What does being a Melion have to do with it?"

"The Melion clan has powerful light magic, and I have seen her demonstrate some of her powers. She is the one, Your Highness."

"Then, do whatever you have to do, Cassandra," Leda said. "You know that you didn't have to clear this with me."

"Actually, I do, Your Highness," the Guardian replied. "As the true ruler of Cignus, you have control over all the Guardians. As the Child of Light, you are the rightful leader."

"Maybe in the past, Cassandra, but not now. You are my friend and trusted advisor, not my subordinate. You are the leader of the Guardians of Cignus. Consider that an order, if you must."

She surprised the Princess of Jupiter once more, this time by laughing. "You are truly your father's daughter."

And with that enigmatic statement, she turned and exited the corridor, leaving Leda alone.


	8. Chapter 8: Harmonea's Decision

Chapter 8: Harmonea's Decision

Author's note: Most of the following conversations should be in the high language of Cignus. However, for the sake of time (and my sanity), I have left them in English. I may translate them later.

Monea watched the ball of light as it weaved and bobbed above her palm. It had been a long time since she had allowed herself to use her powers in such a carefree manner in the open. On Cignus, with the imperial forces hunting down anyone from the resistance, particularly the ones with powers, such an action could have easily lead to her capture.

Jupiter was so different, she realized. The princess and her family didn't hide their powers and used them openly to help the people. This is what she wanted for Cignus and its people. Suddenly, that dream didn't seem so far-fetched or so far away.

With little concentration, she made the ball of light shift shapes into a flower bud. The color of the light deepened, changing from a bright yellow to a dark red. The bud slowly began to open until the flower was in full bloom.

"That's a neat trick."

The flower disappeared as Monea jerked her head up. She felt her face flush as her eyes locked with the calm, green eyes of the Guardian of Hope. She couldn't believe that she had let herself get caught but couldn't finish the thought. The only word Monea could come up with was playing and she felt even more childish.

"I've been looking for you," the Guardian said.

"Why?"

The Guardian didn't answer immediately. She took a seat beside Monea on the bench. She gazed so long at the skyline of the city that Monea wondered if she was ever going to answer the question.

"You are Alcyon's granddaughter. She served her duty well as a Guardian."

Monea shook her head. "I never knew her, but Mother told me stories about her and the other Guardians when I was young."

"And after the loss of your parents, you joined the resistance?"

"No, I merely continued my parents' work. I guess you could say it was my legacy."

"Your legacy?" Cassandra repeated, her eyes switching back to the skyline. "Yes, I could see that."

Monea let the silence settle over them. She could understand the Guardian's curiosity about her past. However, the emphasis on her link to Guardian of Harmony and the Melion clan were beginning to nag at her. What was Cassandra up to?

"There's more to this visit than reminiscing about a grandmother I don't remember," Monea said aloud.

Cassandra turned to the younger woman with a smile. "Yes, there is. I've got a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?"

There was no way to be subtle. Cassandra had realized that much earlier. "I am asking you become a Guardian of Cignus."

Monea's jaw dropped, indicating her total surprise. She opened and closed her mouth several times before crying, "A Guardian? I can't!"

"Why not?"

"There are plenty of reasons. I'm a leader of the resistance on Cignus. I can't turn my back on that! And there's Ren."

Cassandra waited but there were no more outbursts. "That's not the main reason, is it, Harmonea?"

"You know the other reason," she said, her violet eyes flashing angrily.

"What is it that you think I know?"

"Stop playing games with me! You know that I'm half-caste. I can't be a Guardian."

Cassandra shook her head and stood up to look down at the girl. "You are letting old fears cloud your thinking.

"Being half-caste doesn't mean you can't be a Guardian. The twins are a perfect example. Besides, the gods look at more than blood to judge a person worthy.

"You are being offered a wonderful opportunity to help Cignus. Don't let fear and doubt steal it away."

Without another glance back, the Guardian left the garden, leaving Monea to her troubled thoughts.

* * *

With a sigh, Monea entered the modest bedroom she occupied. She undid her braid and brushed her hair out with her fingers, still dwelling on her conversation with Cassandra. However, she stopped when she noticed Ren was sitting on her bed.

"Ren, why are you here?"

"I've been looking for you," he replied. "One of the guardians told me you were talking with Cassandra."

She nodded. "I did."

"She asked you to fight with them, didn't she?" he asked, not bothering to hide his anger. "She wants us to fight for Jupiter."

"It's more than that," Monea said, sitting down beside him. "Cassandra asked me to become one of them."

"One of them? What are you talking about?"

"A Guardian of Cignus, Oriren."

He stared at her, the magnitude of the proposition hitting him. Knowing Monea, she would accept it to free Cignus from the Shadow Moon. However, he didn't know where it would leave him or their relationship.

"You're not saying anything," she said quietly.

"What would you have me say?"

"What you are thinking? What you are feeling?" She paused, waiting for a response but got none. She looked away and closed her eyes to fight the tears. "Just talk to me."

He knew that part of her hesitation was because of him. His silent treatment was only making matters worse. "What are you going to do?" he finally forced himself to ask.

"I don't know." She turned to face him, her violet eyes swirling with emotion. "What do you think I should do?"

With a soft smile, Ren caressed her cheek. "What you think is right, Harmonea. You must do what you think is right."

She covered his hand with hers, never looking away from his face. "I wish I had more time to decide. I don't want to be rushed into this."

"You've already made your decision. You're going to do it. It's the doubts that you're having problems with."

Smiling, she arched an eyebrow. "Think you know me pretty well, do you?"

"I know you like I know my own heart."

As he encased her in his arms, she whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

Monea found Cassandra an hour later. She was going over some maps with Dido. The two Guardians were discussing which routes Naffid would use to attack the palace. However, when Cassandra noticed Monea's presence, she pushed the maps aside.

"I have made my decision, Cassandra." Her voice was calm, betraying no hesitation or doubt.

"I see. What have you decided?"

Ignoring Dido's confused look, Monea kept eye contact with Cassandra. "I will become a Guardian."


	9. Chapter 9: Rituals

Chapter 9: Rituals

Scylla poured the boiling water in the last dish of herbs. The aroma began to fill the room, trying to lull her into a daze. However, the herbs were not intended for her.

"Just relax," Scylla instructed, watching Iphigenia settle more comfortably on the cot. "Take deep breathes. Allow the herbs to do their work."

Her friend dutifully followed the directions. Within a few moments, her breathing neared the gentle rhythms of sleep. In this state, she would be completely passive.

"Iphigenia, do feel relaxed?"

There was a lengthy pause before she softly answered, "I do."

"Good," Scylla said, "just let it all go. Allow the herbs to do their work."

Scylla looked away from the younger Guardian to Lady Ilene. She held the lives of these two people in her hands. Bowing her head briefly, Scylla desperately hoped that she didn't let them down.

However, there was no more time for doubt. Ilene's breathing was still labored, and her skin was so pale it was almost translucent. She needed help immediately.

She roused Ilene as successfully as she could, propping the lady on several pillows. Keeping a hand on her patient, Scylla grabbed a vial of an herb effusion. The Guardian poured as much as she could down the lady's throat.

Within minutes, the drugs were beginning to take effect. Ilene's breathing settled out. Satisfied that Ilene was less likely to go into sudden arrest, Scylla pulled a chair between the bed and Iphigenia's cot.

Scylla had made a promise to herself that she would not draw on Iphigenia until she absolutely had to. However, she was pragmatic enough to that such use was necessary. Yet, for the first part, it would be just Scylla and her abilities on their own.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Monea fought the urge to play with her hands. As Cassandra had directed, she was dressed in a simple, white dress. Her long, black hair was loose and fluttered in the slight breeze.

She felt like a priestess of some kind, standing alone before the Guardian of Hope. 'Or some kind of a sacrifice,' she mused, catching Cassandra's serious expression. Summoning all of her resolve, Monea returned the Guardian's gaze as evenly as possible.

"You receive the call to be a Guardian alone," Cassandra said, starting the ceremony. "This is to symbolize that one day you may face the challenges and responsibilities alone. For once you are a Guardian of Cignus, you remain one until you draw your last breath."

"I understand and accept."

"Will you serve Cignus and it people all the days of your life? Do take on this challenge and vow by all you hold sacred to devote yourself entirely to it?"

"By all that I hold sacred and dear, I will take this challenge and burden to the end of my life. I swear it."

Cassandra studied her for a long moment before bowing her head. "Then let it be."

The lavender pendant flared with light. The blast was so intense that Monea had to fight the urge to step back. Then warmth filled her, sweeping through her body and left her tingling as it abruptly faded.

The gold choker felt cool around her neck. With a hesitant hand, she touched the large diamond in its center. Another wave of warmth surged through her.

Cassandra gave her a knowing smile. "Congratulations, Harmonea, you are now the Guardian of Light. The choker holds your jewel and helps focus your powers. However, remember that your powers lie within you. Never forget that."

Puzzled, Monea nodded. She had had her powers for most of her life. Why would Cassandra warn her about something like that?

However, before either of the women could speak, Cassandra's communicator buzzed. With a resigned sigh, the older woman answered it. "Cassandra, here."

"Find Dido and the others," Paul ordered without preamble. "Naffid is making his move."

* * *

With a shaky hand, Scylla brushed her hair back from her face. She heard Iphigenia's breathing speed back up to normal. However, her attention remained on Lady Ilene.

Already her color and her vital signs were much improved. Scylla smiled as Ilene's eyelids began to flutter. In a few moments, Ilene was finally awake.

"It's good to see you again," Scylla greeted.

Ilene smiled. "Same here. Thank you. I wouldn't have made it without your help."

"I'm just glad you're recovering now."

"Lady Ilene, you're awake!" Iphigenia cried.

"Thanks to your help," Scylla said. "Now, please tell Princess Leda what's happened."

Iphigenia quickly left, leaving Scylla and Ilene alone. Scylla gave her patient another herb effusion, laughing as Ilene complained about its bitter taste. However, Scylla winced as she took a draught as well.

"How bad are things?" Ilene finally asked. "The connection you use can work both ways. Besides, I hope you didn't get all those bags under your eyes from helping me."

"No, not directly. However, I'd prefer if the princess answer all your questions. Your daughter is safe and well. If you like, I'll find your husband."

"Yes, I want to see Adam." She reached over and briefly squeezed Scylla's hand. "Thank you, for everything."

Scylla nodded and left the room. She almost collided with Harmonea in the hallway. It took her a moment to realize that the younger woman was wearing the uniform of a Guardian.

"Naffid is about to attack," Monea said. "How are things will Lady Ilene?"

"The treatment was successful. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to join you."

Noting Scylla's pale appearance, Monea asked, "Are you sure you don't need more time?"

"I'll be fine," Scylla replied tersely. "I will report to the Control Room when I can."

"Then I will see you there." And with that, the Guardian of Light left to finish her errand.


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontations

Chapter 10: Confrontations

Naffid eyed his forces, watching them march toward the palace. He had waited years for this moment. Planning and scheming was finally paying off. He could almost feel the crown upon his head.

A strong wind gusted, carrying a heavy sent of rain. His horse tossed its head. Naffid reined the animal in as he watched the sky darken further.

"Nice try," he murmured, "but the trick is not going to work."

Then he noticed the unease growing in his men. He knew that they must have been thinking of the previous Princess of Jupiter and the daughter who now wielded her power. Why these women had commanded such love and respect from the people, he would never understand.

"Citizens of Jupiter, now is the time for us to control our destinies," Naffid announced. However, his next words were cut off by peals of thunder. The men glanced at one another, their resolve to fight clearly weakening. "We must take control of our home and our futures. It must be in our hands."

Instead of being rewarded with their applause, lightning filled the sky, followed by rolls of thunder.

* * *

"Leda, sweetheart, you're going to have to calm down," Ganymede said, watching the lightning strikes. "You're going to hit something, or someone, soon."

Taking her eyes off the sky, Sailor Jupiter Moon turned to her husband. She smiled faintly up at him. "It would serve Naffid right if I did."

"Patience," he replied. "We will all get our chance soon enough."

"It can't come soon enough," Callisto stated. Her eyes never wavered from the advancing army.

Jupiter Moon glanced at her sister. She could understand Caitlyn's anger toward Naffid, especially after her and Alex's imprisonment. However, the situation was precarious enough and she didn't need any loose canons.

"Those soldier are people of Jupiter, Callisto. Do no harm unless there is no other option left. I won't have our people's blood on our hands if at all possible."

"I understand, Jupiter Moon, and I agree. However, such treatment is too good for Naffid and his men."

Ganymede nodded. "But, if we don't, we lower ourselves to his level. However, I don't believe this battle will last long."

With a silent sigh, Jupiter Moon scanned the palace forces standing with them. Her order that half of the royal guard stay in the palace to protect the patients and families still inside left few soldiers to face the invading army. It left the majority of the burden on the Sailors and the Guardians along with Ganymede and Oriren.

"We have waited long enough," Jupiter Moon announced. "We must face destiny."

* * *

Monea gritted her teeth as she fought the urge to curse. Ren had no such compulsion and swore loudly as another group of soldiers moved to surround them. He had not said anything when he saw her in her Guardian uniform just before the battle. However, he was beside her, fighting with everything he had. That said more to her than anything he could say aloud.

"She could have made this a hell of a lot easier," Ren muttered, referring to Leda's order to do no lasting harm to the attacking soldiers.

She understood his frustration, especially since Naffid's men did not hesitate or hold back. Stretching out her hands, Monea gathered another mass of light energy. "We're doing this for Cignus, Ren. Don't forget that."

She released the light, felling the men around her. Already her hands were searing with pain. Yet, the battle didn't look like the battle was ending anytime soon.

* * *

Grabbing the wall, Elara closed her eyes as another blast rocked the palace. She could hear parents attempt to soothe their frightened children. However, their eyes were just as scared as those of their kids.

Cami, as Sailor Boreas, had already gone into battle with the others. Paul had asked her to stay behind to help Galen with the patients. While she was glad that Ilene was now one of the recovering, Elara couldn't shake the feeling that she was failing in her duty as Sailor Europa.

"I think the building will hold. What do you think?" Galen asked quietly, standing behind her as he surveyed the new impromptu patient ward.

Elara sighed as she leaned back against him. "I should be out there. I'm a Sailor Soldier, Galen."

"Paul asked you to stay," he countered. Galen had been relieved when the prince had made his request. The physician knew that he was being selfish, but he didn't want Elara involved in the battle, especially in her weakened condition.

"I know, and I will respect his request. Either way, the battle will be decided soon."

"Do you think they can lose?"

"No," Elara replied, shaking her head. "I just hope Leda and the others don't have to do anything they'll later regret to win it."

* * *

Ganymede tossed another handful of stars before him, hoping to clear a path to his wife. Jupiter Moon had steadily forced her way toward Naffid. She seemed oblivious to his and Dido's continued presence beside her as she moved to confront her enemy.

The Guardian gained some space. She quickly opened a portal and sent it flying against another invading wave of soldiers. The men couldn't evade the portal and with a flash of light, they disappeared from the field.

"Where did you send them?" Ganymede demanded.

"Edelburg," she replied. "Let Naffid explained why his soldiers are there. However, I can't do that too many times."

The both turned their focus back to defending Jupiter Moon. Ganymede had never seen Dido use her powers in such a manner before. However, this particular battle had them all improvising.

* * *

"Naffid, this has gone far enough!"

The mayor seemed surprised to being facing the princess. However, he quickly regained his composure. "Then, are you willing to surrender the throne to me?"

"No, never," she replied. "Look at the field, Naffid. Your men are not going to win this battle. And Hadrian is too far away to provide any immediate help to you."

The widening of his eyes confirmed her suspicion. She knew that Ganymede and Dido had succeeded in getting to her. However, this was just between her and the wayward mayor.

"How long have you been betraying Jupiter?" she demanded, lightning once more filling the sky. "When did you trade our people for your ambition? How much blood were you willing to spill to gain a crown?"

"You have no right to judge me!" he roared.

"I have every right to judge you! You've been blinded by your ambitions, Naffid. You wanted a throne so bad you could see nothing else. It stops here."

"You're a witch! A weather witch just like your whore mother! The people are too stupid to see it!"

Jupiter Moon's face went white with fury. "My mother died protecting her home and her people, more than you would have ever done. I wish you and Hadrian well of each other!"

There was a blinding blast of green light. When it finally faded, Naffid was gone. With a sigh, Jupiter Moon detransformed and collapsed.


	11. Epilogue: Blood's Legacy

Epilogue: Blood's Legacy

Sunlight poured through the open crack between the curtains. Wincing at the light, Monea rolled over. However, the movement jarred Ren.

"It's still early, Monea," he grumbled, his eyes still closed.

She smiled at his usual grumpiness. Ren was never a morning person. And although they took separate rooms in the palace, it had been a formality and for storage. They usually spent the night together in one room or the other.

With a loving air, she traced the edge of his face with her fingertips. "The sun's already up. We should be, too."

He snorted, obstinately keeping his eyes shut. He was very tempted to tell her what she could do with that idea, but then Monea always gave as good as she got. Besides, her hands stroking his face was relaxing.

Except the bandages tickled.

Ren's eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrists. She immediately froze, surprised by his actions. For a moment, they simply stared at one another.

"How are you hands?" Ren asked, trying to sound casual.

Monea's face turned to stone immediately, signaling his failure. She jerked her wrists free. "I'm fine." She rolled over and then got out of bed.

"Harmonea," he began, but her glare made him fall silent.

"I've been taking care of myself long before I met you, Oriren." She never called him Oriren unless she was completely furious or absolutely serious. With jerky movements, she removed the bandages, showing the still too-pink skin to him. "See. My hands are healed."

He sat up, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "I bet they itch like hell, though."

The remark threw her off guard. For a moment, she gaped at him. Then, her anger returned. "I hate you sometimes," she muttered.

Ren sighed. "You don't mean that. You just hate it when I'm right. Which is most of the time, I might add."

"Cocky, aren't you?" She sat back down on the bed. "I know why I put up with you, but why do you put up with me?"

He grinned. "I happen to love you."

"Why?"

If she hadn't appeared so serious, he would have laughed. "You want to know why I love you?"

She nodded. "I want to know why you love a half-caste freak like me."

Half-caste. It was her main and most recurrent insecurity. They had had this argument before, but it didn't seemed to be enough for her.

"Look at me," she continued, shoving her hands in his face. "My own body rejects my power."

"I doubt much could handle the heat your powers can generate, Monea," Ren countered. "We've both seen the effects your blasts can have up close. If you body truly rejected your powers, your arms would have been charred black the first time you really used them."

His words did have some affect, but she still wasn't completely convinced. "I'm still half-caste."

"That doesn't matter to me." His exasperation was seeping into his voice. "Does it bother you that I'm common."

Monea glared, her violet eyes flashing angrily. "You're not common."

"I am common, and way out of the league for a member of the Melion clan. So, why should a noble-born lady like you love a low-blood like me?"

"Nobility hasn't meant much since the Fall," she said, "unless you support the Empire."

"Being half-caste is the same," he added. "Besides, you have helped more people with your gifts, Harmonea Melion, than any pure-blood I know. Even the House of Light itself wasn't pure-blood, you know."

"Neither are the twins, Dido and Scylla," she said reluctantly.

Ren took her hand gently and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Don't you think it's time to let your old fears go, Monea? We are so close to freeing Cignus. Don't let old doubts hinder you."

"I love you," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

He smiled and pulled her willing form to him. "I know. I love you, too."

He smiled and held her in the rumpled bed as the sun slowly climbed higher in the sky.


End file.
